Angel's at hogwarts
by DeathlistProductions
Summary: What if when chris left his time he left behind an eight year old son.What would happen if Dumbledore asked the whole family to come to hogwarts? chapter 7 up read & Review Next chapter will be up soon I finaly finished it. Discontinued!
1. Chapter 1

**Destiny dose as Destiny wants .**

**Summary**: A charmed/Harry potter crossover Paige's best friend and soon to be whitelighter asks her to look after her son. When she is killed fighting demons Paige and her sisters Piper , and Phoebe are stuck being the mother of an upset teen who refuses to take orders and find away to explane things to Pipers sons' . Soon thing get out of hand when ... owls deliver mail to all the teen boys?

**A/N**: I do not own Charmed or Harry Potter

**Chapter One : Destiny Sucks and so do earthquakes **

Paige and her sisters sat in the living room of the Halliwell house talking.

"Paige you can't force him to open up to you right away" Phoebe said to Paige.

" Shes right Paige he did just lose his mother." Piper the oldest of the three said.

Paige and her sisters knew of all people how it felt to lose a loved one they had lost there mothers. Upstairs a young boy with brown hair and emerald eyes sat on the edge of his bed looking around the room

I don't know if i can do this losing her was hard enough but now I'm living with the Charmed ones and they think i'm mortal Angel thought to himself. Back down stairs Pagie and her sisters where still talking about him he could hear everyone was saying.

" I would think he would at lest talk to me or one of you." Paige said to her sisters.

Piper was the first to speak up " Honey he's in shock he just lost his entire family to a demon."

" He probably blames himself because he has no powers and couldn't protect her " Phoebe said as she got up.

Angel gave smile and said something that sounded like I know something you don't know.

He began to think back to the night his mother made him meet Paige.

**Flashback 1**

**" Angel Alexander Perry Get down here I want you to meet someone!" His mother called up the stairs. **

**Not wanting to scare the person he walked down stairs to the living of his home. **

**" Yes, Mother ? " He Asked with a tone that said I really don't want to be here.**

**His mother gave him a stern look and Angel changed his face before his mother began to talk again.**

**" Paige This is my son Angel. Angel this is Paige My Whitelighter." She said **

**Angel and Paige shook hands. Paige was the first to speak .**

**" Hey Dude. What's up? " **

**Angel moved his shoulders to say I don't know as he always did when someone asked what's up. Paige began to feel uneasy and brought up something his mother had let slip.**

**" So your from the future right ? " **

**Angel gave his mother a look before he spoke.**

**" How did you know ?" He asked a hint of anger in his voice.**

**" Billie told me by mistake she also told me you mortal." Paige said in his mothers defense**

**Angel was happy that she at lest covered up his part of the secret by telling Paige he's mortal. **

**" Sorry I'm A little sensitive about not having powers" He said with a look of pain on his face.**

**End Of Flashback 1**

He smiled Billie was not his mother but someone from the future he had grown up with after his real mother was killed.

then he began to think of her death.

**Flashback 2**

**" Angel No Powers None if any thing happens to me call for Paige Your her charge to the Elders have told her your a future Wightlighter that need to be watched" Billie said to him as demons began to surrounded her in the living room angel was on the stairs throwing bottles of potions at the demons who came up to him finally he put up a crystal cage to keep them away. Billie was using her Telekinesis to throw demons into walls and out of windows until one got her dead in the chest with a fireball. Billie hit the floor and the demon ran away living the boy and Billie alone. **

**" Paige! Paige!" Angel began to yell as he removed the crystals that protected him. As he reached Billie Paige orbed in Next to him **

**" What happened ?" Paige said trying to heal Billie. **

**" Demons attacked i was in a crystal cage My mother was trying to fight them off." Angel said still in alert. " Is she all right ?" **

**Paige looked at him a tear in her eye she had lost her best friend . " I'm so sorry Angel I tried i really did." Angel Bent down Crying took the dagger from Billie's hand. **

**A demon shimmers in to try and kill Angel sees him in the glass on the floor.**

**" Smart move jackass!" Angel said as he stabbed the demon that had killed Billie in the chest. **

**Paige is in shock. "How did you know he was there?" She Ask remembering he was mortal.**

**Angel smiled and said. " Simple I saw him in the glass on the floor." He said **

**Paige took his hand and said. " It will be all right Angel. "**

**" No it won't it will never change she will always be gone." He said tears falling down his cheeks.**

**They orb out of the house **

**End of Flash back**

Angel Look at his bed side table where Billie's Dagger sat . He grabbed it and read the inscription.

" Power is Hope. Hope is strength." He read as Piper entered the room He looked at her.

" I Miss Her Piper I miss her a lot ." Angel said as Piper sat beside him on the bed.

" I know I know but it's Destiny . " Piper said Hugging him

" Destiny sucks." Angle said smiling at Piper.

For the first time in four moths Angel had finally spoken to one of the sisters. But the moment was ruined when the room began to shake.

pictures came crashing down. Piper and Angel made there way to Wyatt's room. The House gave one last violet jolt that made Angel fall The dagger stabbing his leg.

" Shit!" Angel screamed in pain ten seconds later as Piper removed the dagger from the wound and Paige held the wound.

" Destiny sucks and so do Earthquakes!" Angel Yelled only he and piper giggled at his word Phoebe and Paige look more confused than normal.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note! The summary in Chapter on was wrong I forgot to remove it.**

**A/N: It took me forever to Find a way to bring future Chirs into the story and what the story should be It took me forever to decide to just wing it and make it up as I went. I hope you like it. If you don't give me tips/ideas on how to improve my story. My frist chapter was some waht like this chapter dumb.**

**Note: Future chirs will be the Chris in bold. **

young Chirs will be the same as the rest of the story.

**Chapter two : Albus Dumbledore**

Two Weeks Later Piper's two boys Wyatt and Chris return from London with there Uncle **Chirs** to what looked like an empty house. They make there way up stairs to there room.

" What the hell is this?" Wyatt asked as they walked into the room to find a thrid bed had been added to the room.

An older** Chris **walked into the house angrey at his brother and younger self for leving him to bring there stuff in for them. **Chirs** made his way up stairs to the boys bed room.

" Here this stuff is hevy, Who dose that bed belong to?" **Chris** said pointing at the bed.

" Don't know but it smells like mom is here and it smells like shes baking." Chris said sniffing the air .

Wyatt and Chris made there way to the door they stoped and turned.

" Are you coming Uncle **Chris**?" They asked him

He waved them off and said " I'll be right down."

They walked off and left** Chirs **in the alone in the room. **Chirs **walked over to the bed side table where he found a picture of his Aunt Billie with his future son Angel . He smiled and at the memory of the last time he was with him.

**Chris's Flashback**

**Chirs and Angel sit in His Aunt Billie's home. Chris looks at his son as Billie shows him how to use his telekinesis. Angel smiles reminding Chris of his mother. Angel who at the time is only eight look at his father and smiles .**

**" Look daddy i'm using my powers its so cool right." Angel asked his smile even bigger than before as he lifts the table up into the air. **

**Chris smiles at his son then answers. " Yeah it's very cool." **

**Angel turns his back and Chris looks at Bille who knew that he planed to go back in time and she was to go to a different time to and take Angel with her . A tear came down Chris's face Angel saw him and asked. " Daddy why are you crying do you miss grandmom?" **

**Chris smiled and hugged his son and said. " Yhea I miss grandmom and mommy." **

**Angel's mother was killed by demons just before Wyatt went nuts. **

**As chris lets go of his son he wipes a tear from his eye and tells his to be good while he's gone and that he loves him. **

**" Good bye Angel ." Chirs said as he walked out of the house.**

**End of Flashback**

**Chris **with a tears in his eyes puts the picture back down and picks up the dagger that was once his it was made for Angel's sixteenth brith day he gave it to Billie to hold till then.

Down in the kitchen Chris and Wyatt are being introduced to Angel.

" Mom who is that?" They asked at the same time makeing Piper jump and Angel turn to hide his griff from his soon to be father Chirs. Before anyone could see he wiped the tears from his eyes and turned back around and introduced him self.

" I'm Angel Perry. " He said then pointing at Wyatt said." You must be Wyatt Piper's oldest son, And you must be..." Angel stoped and walked out of the room.

" What was that all about ?" Chris asked his mother feeling a bit hurt.

Piper looked at her son then said. " He lost his mother Chris he still in pain give him time to used to being around us."

" That's not it Piper." Angel said from the door

" Then what was it honey?" Piper asked.

" My Father died when I was eight his name was Chris Perry named after Your son ." Angel lied.

Piper couldn't help but feel sorry for the boy.

Angel walked out the room and up the stairs to his room where **Chirs **sat on his bed. He looked up at Angel as he walked in the room. Angel closed the door behind him and walked up to the man.

" Angel I'm glade to see you ." **Chirs** Said looking at Angel his eyes full of tears.

Angel walked over to **Chirs** angry and happy he hugged the man eyes watering.

" I thought you were dead." Angel said crying as he let his father go.

" No i came back to stop your uncle from going nuts agin." **Chirs** Told his son as he wiped his eyes.

Angel sat thinking of what to say when finaly he asked." What happened why didn't you come back.

**Chris **looked at his son tears in his eyes he didn't answer.

" Did you even try to find me dad ?" Angel asked his temper rising.

" Yes, every day I tryed to I never chould Angel I had to keep it from your grandmother and your aunts." **Chirs **said

They smiled and hugged.Angel looked at his father.

" I was begining to think you forgot me." Angel said

" Angel a child is never forgotten ."** Chirs **said hugging his son.

The rest of the of day had gone by rather well. Piper had made a large dinner with Angel, Phoebe and Paige talked about there days while Wyatt and Chris unpacked there things. Piper and Angel had nust set the table when the door bell rang.

" I got it!" **Chris **called from the stairs.

He walked to the door and opened it there stood a man with long white hair in a purple and blue robe. It took **Chris **a while to get the words to his mouth.

" Can I help you?" He finaly asked the old man.

The man smiled and looked at **Chrirs** and asked." Is this the Halliwell Home ?"

**Chirs** usure who this man or what he was said. " Yesand asked the man to enter before someone saw him."

The man walked into the living room where wyatt and chris sat. Piper , Angel , Phoebe , and Paige entered the room and staired at the man.

" What is it you want with us sir?" Piper asked the man trying her best not to blow him up.

" Piper Relax !" Phoebe hissed.

The man looked at them then spoke . " My name is Albus Dumbledore and I am here to ask for your familys help?"

" Help with what?" Paige asked.

" Well the problem is my students are in grave danger. You see the Dark lord Voldemort has come back once agin to try and kill Harry Potter. This also puts many other students at risk." Dumbledore said.

" So you need us to come to your school and keep an eye on this Harry Potter and his friends." Angel said unable to stop him salef from reading the mans mind.

" Yes, but how did you know?" Dumbledore asked dumb struck by the boys Words.

Angel looked around the room then said. " I think I read your mind sir." Angel said then grabbed his head.

" Angel you ok ?" Phoebe asked,

" Can you all stop thinking at the same time!" Angel yelled as if he where at a concer.

" His powers are becomeing active!" Piper Yelled as the knife in her hand went flying toward him.

" Angel!" **Chris **called as the knife flew at Angel's chest.

Dumbledore couldn't help but watch as the knife went flying through the air toward the boy.

Angel who heard someone call his name looked and saw the knife fly toward his he put his hands up to cove his face the knife never hit him.

All eyes where on him.

" What?" He asked

Paige who had her hand pointed at him put it down and said. " You orbed out of the way. "

He smiled and got a hand his powers and looked at Phoebe.

" Can you feel my powers?" He asked because as far as he knew he could only use telekinesis.

Phoebe smiled and nodded.

" You hve tons of powers telekinesis ,orbing ,pyrokinesis ,freezing ,levitation ,astal projection ,healing ,shapeshifting ,telekinetic orbing ,telepathy

,you can have premonitions and your an empath!" Phoebe said smiling as if she found a long lost son.

" Ok back to Dumbledore ." Angel said not wanting to be the topic.

" Ah yes i Would very much like you to take the fallowing places at Hogwarts if you will agree to join me in London. Piper you would be teaching a class called Defense agenst the dark arts. Phoebe you would be teaching Divination class as the new teacher. Paige you would be the new care of magical cretures class. The **Chris** would be the new Potions teacher. Angel would be skiped to 5th year student. Wyatt would be skiped to 3rd year student.Chris would be put in his frist year." Dumbledor said

They begain to talk in secret before Piper turned to Dumbledore and said. " Well come on one condition,"

Dumbledore smiled and said. " Name it."

" My husband comes to." Piper said calmly.

" Very well." Dumbldore said and with a small pop vanished.

There was another small pop and Dumbledore Reappered in the room these contain all the directions and thing needed for the trip.

He smiled and vanished agin.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So far I have managed to forget to spell check chapter two and run into a problem with fixing the story so for the best of the story I need help Review people give me some ideas help me out I Won't take all the credit.**

**The Story so far: Angel Finally opens up to Piper just before an earthquake hits. Then Him and his Father Future Chris patch up there father son bond just before his powers become active in front of his soon to be head master Albus Dumbledore.**

**Chapter Three: No more Secrets**

After Dumbldore left Piper told the boys to start packing clothes and read there letters. Angel was the first to pack everything he needed and began to read his letter. It made little sense to read it except for the supply list. So he put the letter in his bag and sat on his bed and watched Chris struggle to close his bag .

" Wy can you help me ?" Chris asked his older brother who smiled and walked off.

" Here I'll help you ." Angel said getting up and walking over to Chris.

" Thanks Angel." Chris said as Angel closed the bag.

Wyatt came into the room and orbed his bag down stairs. Angel smiled as Chris orbed out but had left his bag behind . Angel grabbed both his and Chris's bag and orbed down stairs.

" Piper Why are we going so soon?" Paige asked pulling her things behind her

Piper smiled and said " It like holidays ."

Phoebe and **Chris** entered the room. Piper checked that everyone had there things before she looked up and yelled.

" Leo get down here!"

There was a lot of blue and white and a small buzz as Leo formed in the middle of the room.

" What is it?" Leo asked.

" When they let you go, pack some clothes and meet us at Diagon Alley." Piper said kissing her husband.

Leo agreed and orbed out.

" A-holes won't let him come right away." Piper said taking Angel's hand so that he could orb her.

Phoebe took **Chris's **hand and Wyatt and Chris orbed them self. They orbed into an alley way across the street from a dark room down building with a sign with the words The Leaky Cauldron on it they walked in and got five rooms.

" All right Chris, Angel, Wyatt share a room." Piper said as she handed Angel the room key.

Angel and Chris entered the room fallowed by Wyatt dropping there bags on the floor. Angel walked over to the bed by the window his bag fallowing him. He flopped on to the bed and fell asleep.

An hour later Piper walked into the room Chris was using Angel's i-pod mini While Wyatt was reading his Comics. She smiled she had not seen Angel sleep with out tossing and turning.

" Boy's come down stairs and let Angel sleep." She told her sons .

Down the hall Phoebe walked into **Chris's** room.

" You seem upset** Chris **." She said looking at him.

" Aunt Phoebe if i told you something would you promise not to tell anyone ?" **Chris** asked Phoebe

" Yeah I promise." Phoebe said just before Angel orbed into **Chris's bed ** but still asleep.

" Oh He scared me." Phoebe said.

" Phoebe what i want to tell you can't go out side these four walls it also has to do with Angel." Chris said patting the boys head.

Phoebe looked at **Chris **and asked " What is it **Chris** ?"

Chris took a deep breath before he spoke.

" Phoebe What's Angel's full name?" He asked.

" Angel Alexander Perry." Phoebe said

" No your wrong It's really Angel Alexander Perry Halliwell ." **Chris** told her

" What how?" Phoebe asked after she got out of shock.

" He's my son and i couldn't keep it a secret I Just can't take the stress right know." **Chris** Said

Phoebe put his arm around him and said " You have to tell Piper for the most part she deserves to know **Chris**.

**Chris **agreed but knew Angel would be the one to tell her. As This thought left his mind Angel orbed back to his room still asleep.

" So You and Billie where a thing ?" Phoebe asked.

**Chris** smiled.

" No she was my best friend so I asked her to take care of her he knows all this."

" Tell Piper." Phoebe said and walked off.

In his room Angel woke up to Piper's voice. " Wake up sweaty." She said

Angel jumped up and orbed out of the bed. Piper giggled.

Groaning Angel spoke to Piper. " Piper can I talk to you ?"

" Yeah " She said closing the door.

"Promise that no word goes out side these walls." Angel said

Piper give him her word " I promise."

" Billie wasn't my real mother. My real mother died when i was six she was killed by demons. My father is still alive." Angel said

" That's great you can try and find your father!" Piper said

Angel smiled and continued. " I found him ."

Piper looked at him and asked " What am I not getting here?"

" Piper my name is not just Angel Alexander Perry it's Angel Alexander Perry Halliwell. And Your my ...Grandmother " Chris said slowly

" What hows your father Wyatt?" She asked as her face spread into a smile.

" Chris is my father I'm the first Halliwell to get every one of the Halliwell powers." Angel said

" Dose Chris Know?" Piper asked

" Yeah He knows we talked before Dumbldore came." Angel said hugging his grandmother

They left the room and joined the others in the hall.

**A/N :Short Chapter and it sucks I know but i have writers block so it will do till I get some reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So like i said i won't take the credit for any idea I get from a review so I'd like to thank any one who wrote reviews. Half the credit gose to you. Unfortunatly I get so into my work I have already posted four chapters in only two days. I will also be adding The Story So Far before each chapter. **

**Story so far: Future Chris Told Phoebe The truth about Angel being his son. Angel Told Piper the turth.**

**Chapter Four: Wands, and Demons**

When Piper and Angel got to the end of the hall they ran into Paige and Leo who had just arrived. Piper grabbed Leo around the waist and Kissed him.

_" God get a room you two" _Angel said telepathicly to Piper and Leo who jumeped in fright

" What the hell was that?" Piper asked in vioce that said if i don't get an answer i'll blow everyone to bits.

Angel giggled befor he spoke. " Sorry I didn't think that I didn't mean to."

" It's ok just warn us before you do that." Leo and Piper said.

Angel looked at Piper and decied he wanted to go out and see Diagon Alley.

" Piper can we go and get or things today and Explore tommarow?" Angel asked

" I think thats a good idea Piper come on let's get Wyatt And both Chris's!" Paige said then ran off before Piper could protest.

_" Dad Paige is on her way to tell you where going to Diagon Alley to get our things for School." _Angel told his father telepathicly.

_" I'm on my way down the hall now." _**Chris **telepathicly answered

Half an hour later Everyone had Fallowed the land lord out to a small courtyard with a large brick wall. They all watched as Tom the land lord taped a coulpe of the bricks and watched as the wall opened up to a large winding path. They used there letters to make there way to Gringgotts the wizrad bank. Angel Walked Without realy looking where he was going and walked into a girl his age she had bushy brown hair and brown eyes.

" Sorry I wasn't looking ." Angel Said helping the the girl up.

" It ok I wasn't looking where I was going." Angel gave the girl one last look then walked away.

Piper, **Chris** , and Phoebe stood at the doors of the bank waiting for him to jion them.

_"So what's her name?" _**Chris**asked starting a telepathic conversation.

_" I don't know I didn't ask ." _ Angel said

Piper and Phoebe felt like they were in the way of a father son moment when Angel and **Chris **didn't speek.

" Ok, I will be inside with The others , Phoebe why don't you come with me." Piper said pulling Phoebe into the bank with her

_" So did you tell her your name?" _**Chris **asked Angel.

" No." Angel said as Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Leo, Wyatt, and little Chris.

" Ok Then what do we buy frist?" Leo asked looking around at them

" I say Wands." **Chris** said.

" Yeah that sound good." Angel and Paige agreed.

" Come on then!" Piper said pulling Leo toward the Wand Shop in Dumbledore's letters.

They walked in Leo in front The shop was dark and gave Angel a bad feeling.

" May I help you ?" The store owner asked.

" We all need wands." Piper said

"Would you by chance be the Halliwell's?" The man asked.

Paige gave him a funny look then rudely said. " Yes we are the Halliwells."

" Well Then Your wands were just made." The man said and left the room.

They looked around the room and silently agreed that the man was nuts! The man came back into the room with seven boxes of what had to be wands.

" Let us start with the youngest." The man said and gave Little Chris the frist wand. " Just give it a wave."

Chris waved the wand but rather than sparkes or a beam the lantern on the table behind Angel burst into falmes.

" No." The man said and Chris gave the wand to Wyatt.

Same Resualts.

Angel and future **Chris **skiped that wand and gave it to Piper .

Piper waved the wand and a beam of red light was sent flying at the lantern and the fire was put out.

" Yes, it is yours red wood and wightelighter blood it make your powers much more focused." He said smileing at leo this gave away who the blood belonged to.

He handed the next wand to chris and as befor nothing. then Waytt nothing. Paige nothing.

Phoebe took the wand and waved it a book hoverd into the air.

" Peach wood and dragon's blood it allows you to hover anything." said the man

Then agin Chris was given a wand .

He gave it a wave and was suppized when a burst of blue and wighte light sent Angel flying into **Chris.**

" Holly and Whightelighter hair it allows you to knock back the frist person the spell finds standing."

**Chris **steped back as Wyatt was given a wand that matched worked right away then hehim self was given one just like little Chris's.

" Then this is yours my boy." The man said giving Angel the last wand.

Angel took it and waved it a shiled went up around him.

"Holly and Phoenix tears mixed with Wightelighter hair a very powerfull wand is in your hands boy ." the man said.

Piper quickly payed the man and they left.

" That man was creepy ." Wyatt said as they walked into the a book store.

They had just finished paying when a girl scremed from out side.

" What the hell!" Piper gasped as they walked into the street.

The street was almost a war zone as demons hurled fire and grabbed people.

Angel saw the girl he had run into before. She was and two boys where being attacked by demons.

" Let Fight!" Angel said to the others as they ran to help the Childern that where being attacked.

" Help!" The girl scremed as Angel and **Chris** ran to help her.

" Need help?" Angel said hitting the Demon with a round house kick.

Angel and the Demon Begain to fight. Angel soon became angry.

" That's it !" Angel said pulling the dagger from it holster he stabed the demon makeing it explode. Another demon attacked from behind hitting him in the hip before he to was vanquished. Piper was helping a Small gril when a demon tried to kill her she smiled at the demon then made him blow up. When the street was free on people They all steped behind Angel Who Using His telekinesis sent boxes and sharp objects Flying killing every demon in its path. Angel looked at his father before he passout from useing so much of his power.

"Angel!"Paige and **Chris** Called from behind Waytt who was now Pulling Angel's shirt up to see the gash that had been that had been left by the fire ball.

The Wound was bleeding badly and showed no sgins of stoping .

" Bring him in here Wyatt!" **Chris** told Wyatt .

Wyatt orbed Angel to **Chris's **feet .

**Chris** healed him and waited a few seconds untill his eyes opened .

" Can ask you all to stop worrying It makeing me start to get a headach. Angel said Grabbing his head.

" You scared me !** Chris **said grabbing him and hugging him.

" Dad let go of me!" Angel said not wanting to be seen hugging his father.

Paige and The others Had heard him.

" Did you just call **Chris** dad ?" Paige asked

Angel had just become aware of everyone else.

" Yes he did just call him dad." Phoebe said Angel looked at his father.

" Than I'm a..a..Grandfather?" Leo asked in shock.

Angel smiled and got up and walked over to Leo and said " Yep your my Grandfather."

" Then that makes me your uncle?" Waytt asked

" Yes but not yet so you can't boss him around." little Chris said.

" How old was i when you where born?" Little chris asked.

" You Were around the age that mom would kill for having a child." Said a vioce from behind Angel.

Angel turned to look at the person and jumped to his feet and yelled." Uncle Wyatt!"

Future Wyatt Grabed Angel and hugged him. Wyatt looked at Angel before he said." Your hair it's turning brownish blond."

Angel waved his hand over his hair and it turned brown agin. " I like brown better sorry uncle Wyatt." Angel said looking at the girl he had helped.

" I'll be right back ." He said and walked off.

" Hi i'm sorry to bother you but whats your name." Angel asked the girl.

" I'm Hermione Granger." She said.

" Im Angel Perry Halliwell ." Angel said .

The girl looked at her frined and Said.

" This is my friend Ron and that's Harry also my friend." Hermione said.

" Glad to meet you." Angel said as he shook there hands.

An owl swooped over Harry's haed and Droped a letter at Angel's feet.

"It for my Uncle I have to go but I'll see you at hogwarts." Angel said and walked off.

" He's the one who kiled all those things." Ron said as they went back to there Shoping.

Angel went over to His uncle**Wyatt** letter in hand.

" Uncle **Wyatt ** I think this is for you." Angel said giving him the letter.

**Wyatt** read the letter then looked up. " They want me to teach Muggle Studys Class." He said looking at them


	5. Chapter 5

**Note: Future Wyatt will be in bold. **

**Story so Far : Demons have attacked the Charmed ones yet again. Angel finally asked Hermione her name and got to meet Harry and Ron. Future Wyatt shows up and is asked to teach at Hogwarts with the others.**

**Chapter Five: Hogwarts Express !**

Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into The Leaky Cauldron and sat down at a table with Ron's Family.

"He has got to be a very powerful Wizard to kill so many evil things." Ron said as he grabbed a plate of food.

" I think Hermione has a crush on him." Harry said having seen how she looked at the boy.

" I..I do not have a crush on him !" Hermione said her skin turning red.

Ginny and Hermione moved to another table.

" He's cute and brave." Hermione said as ginny smiled her hand over her lips.

" Just like Harry." Ginny said moving her hand.

Hermione let out a low scream. " God he is so sexy and his body has got to be the must muscular I've ever seen."

" I can't wait to tell him how you feel ." Fred said.

Hermione got up and waked Fred in the head and said " Tell him and I'll jix you ten different ways got it !"

" Got it!" Fred said in a high voice.

Angel and The rest of the family walked into the The Leaky Cauldron and took off. Angel walked over to the now calm Hermione.

" Mind if I join you" He asked walking up to her.

Hermione struggled but finally said " No go on sit."

Angel sat down and looked at Hermione who was watching his every move.

" Do I have something on me ?"

" No I'm sorry." Hermione said jumping up and spilled her hot drink on Angel's white shirt burning him in the process.

" Shit !" Angel screamed and pulled off his shirt.

" Sorry." Hermione said and started wiping Angel's bare chest free of the drink. When she saw that he had no shirt on she stopped.

Looking down she said in a low voice " Sorry."

Angel smiled. "It's ok Hermione I'll just put on another shirt."

He left Hermione with the stained shirt and walked off. She watched him claim the stairs.

" Where is your shirt Angel?" Harry asked as Angel passed.

" Hermione spilled Her drink on it so I'm going to change.

Harry said nothing and walked off. Angel got to his room and changed. He walked out of his room and made his way back to where Hermione was.

" Hey where did my shirt go?" Angel asked Hermione as he sat down.

Hermione looked into her bag at his shirt.

" I don't know ." She said

Angel looked at her thinking she had the shirt but before he could ask she got up.

" I should get going." She said and walked off.

" See you later then." Angel said smiling.

Hermione walked off toward her room were she got ready for bed the last thing to cross her mind was Angel without his shirt.

Angel sat at the table and pulled out a bottle of pills he took for his mode. This was needed ever since a demon had messed with Angels head causing him to become over dramatic when he didn't take his pills.

" Can I have a cup of water?" He asked the man

The man taped Angel's cup and water appeared in the cup angel thanked the man and took a small pill from the bottle and took a drink and the pill.

**Chris **and** Wyatt **walked into the room and saw Angel sitting alone.

" So how did it go?"** Wyatt **asked.

" You want to know how it went with Hermione?" Angel asked in a tone that told both men he would not say a word.

" Well not really."** Chris** said

Angel smiled and walked off to his room.

" Wonder where his temper came from?" **Chris **asked.

He looked at** Wyatt** the they both said. " Mom!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Note : Chapter 5 should have been called Hogwarts Express part one. this chapter is part 2 so they will get on the train in this one.**

**To those who asked Angels age he is 15.**

**story so far : Angel and Hermione talk when Hermione spills something on Angel who takes his shirt off and gets changed Hermione takes Angels shirt. Also you find out Angel is a little messed up in the head from a demon attack when he was younger and has to take some pills to keep calm.**

**Chapter Six: Hogwarts Express part two**

Angel woke the next day to find Chris and Wyatt packing all there things into a trunk. Angel got up and checked the time 1O :41 the clock read. They had little time to get to the Kings Cross. By the time they left the train was gone the had missed the train.

Hermione had saved nine seats for the Halliwells but they never came.

" Looks like your friend missed the... holy shit!" Harry said ending with a yell because nine people had appeared in the compartment.

Hermione watched in amazement as they sat down as if they always did that.

" Do that often?" She asked.

" It's pretty much normal." Piper said.

" So your all going to be teachers?" Ron asked not wanting to know more just yet.

" Um only My uncle ,dad ,grandmother ,and aunts." Angel said.

" You three are sisters right." Hermione asked.

" Um.. yes." Piper said.

" You wouldn't be the Charmed ones by any chance?" Hermione asked felling a bit shy about this question.

Piper and Paige smiled.

" Yes we are and Angel,**Chris**,and **Wyatt **are next in line." Phoebe said.

Everyone looked at them Harry couldn't help but feel sorry for them it was the same look that fallowed him around every where.

" So you don't need wand to use magic right?" Ginny asked.

" Yes. we could show you." Little Chris said.

" Sure!" Harry said a little to quickly for Angel's comfort.

Harry's excitement could throw his powers off key and hurt someone.

" Fine but you have to calm down." Piper said.

She stood up just as the compartment door flew open.

" So the Charmed ones have come to Hogwarts!" The blond boy in front of the group said.

" heard that before." Harry mumbled making Angel giggle at his comment.

Malfoy had spotted Hermione.

" Why are you with that dirty Mud-blood?" Malfoy asked.

That pissed Piper and Angel off They both flicked there wrist Piper freezing him and Angel sending him flying out of the compartment.

" serves him right!" Hermione said slamming the compartment door shut on a stunned Malfoy.

They giggled non-stop for about five minutes. (The whole powers being shown forgotten.)

"So what is up with the whole different colored crests on the robes?" Angel asked.

" Well each crest is that of a different Hogwarts house they are Gryffindor, Slytherine, Ravenclaw, and Hulfflepuff, Malfoy the boy you two used your powers on is from Slytherine." Harry said more to Angel than anyone else.

Harry didn't know why but this boy seemed to be the big brother he never had he seemed hurt yet happy like he was.

" Ok what's Quidditch?" Angel asked.

" It's a sport sort of like soccer put it's played on a broom stick." Ron said.

The train began to slow as the girls left the boys to change then the boy to let the girls the train stopped.

" Just leave the bags they will be sent to your house dorm." Hermione said as they came into the passage.

They left the train and went over to the carriages.

" Holy shit what the fuck is that." Angel said falling into Hermione's arms.

" Who did you see die?" She asked

" A family friend." Angel said the thought fresh in his mind.

" Never mind just get in." **Chris **said Angel jumped his father had not spoke the whole train ride.

They got in and where off. They turned a corner and there was the biggest castle the Halliwells had ever seen.

" Amazing!" They all said.

A/N: I need help this chapter would have been the sorting but what house should Angel be in. Help!


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I did start a new story but only until I found this chapter sorry for taking forever to post it.**

**Chapter Seven: The Sorting !**

Angel fallowed Harry, Ron, and Hermione to the front doors of the castle. A woman with red hair in a tight bun waited for them.

" Angel, Chris, and Wyatt you will fallow me the rest of you will fallow Mr. Potter and his friends to the great hall." The woman said.

Angel tuned her out when she started on a speech about the four house and family . When she walked away Fallowed by Wyatt and Chris Angel walked behind them as they walked into a huge hall the celing looked like the night sky. Albus stood and began to speak.

" Now that you had the chance to meet your new professors I would like you to meet your new class mates as they are the children of the new professors they as well are new to Hogwarts and must be put into there year and house."

The hall was filled with wispers as Mcgonagall took the stage.

" Halliwell, Chris!" she called.

Chris took a seat on the stool in front of her and just as the hat was put on his head it yelled. "Gryffindor!"

Next she yelled " Halliwell, Wyatt!"

Same affect " Gryffindor!"

" Halliwell, Angel !" She yelled.

Angel took a seat the Hat began to wisper in his ear.

" Ah you are not like any you belong in all four a rear thing indeed." the hat said

" What dose that mean?" Angel asked it.

" Well it mean you will pick your house." The hat said

" Gryffindor, I want to be with my family." Angel told the hat.

It agreed and yelled " Gryffindor! "

Angel got up when the Hat began to speak again .

" He my be in Gryffindor but all be warned he Belongs with in all four. so be a friend and not a foe for he is more powerfull the Lord Voldemort !"

At this Albus was on his feet and all students where watching him. Angel sat with Hermione.

" What was that ?" She asked

" It said I was to be in all four houses and let me pick." Angel said everyone in the hall heard from the silence.

Soon every one was back to normal eating and talking to one another. Soon The meal was over and Albus had told the rules and they were off.

They walked into the halls up moving stairs past moving paintings up to a panting of a Fat lady in a red dress.

" Password?" She asked.

" Charmed we are!" Hermione said.

Angel giggled at the password.

As they walked in Harry led Angel to the boys dorm.

" So you like Hermione?" Harry asked.

" Yes." Angel said to tired to lie.

" Well if you go out with her you best not hurt her or We'll kill you." Ron said

Angel walked into the dorm to find...

A/N: What did Angel find was it just his things or was it worse? sorry this chapter was short but I wanted to get a new chapter up the next will be longer.

Ok now I will have a poll review with your three answers and you will help the out come of the story.

Should Angel and Ron fight over Hermione in latter chapters?

Should Angel and Future Chris hang out more or should it be Hermione who hangs out with Angel?

Should Demon have A key role in the war?


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So i did a poll and I got no help . I ask you with all my heart review.**

**Chapter Eight : Dark lighters, and Malfoy**

Angel walked into the dorm room to find a Dark lighter standing by his bed.

" Hello little witch-lighter." The dark lighter said as Harry and Ron walked in.

" Harry! Ron! Run!" Angel yelled pushing the two down as an arow went flying.

Angel flicked his wrist sending the Darklighter into the wall then ran after Harry and Ron.

" What? who? why?" Ron said his face pale other students were looking at them.

" Darklighter, after me, part whitelighter." Angel said standing if front of the dorm doors.

He didn't have to wait long the darklighter came down the stairs he sent a flurry of arows. Angel managed to doge most of them but was hit in the side. Angel yelled in pain Wyatt and Chris having heard the yell's and screams of the students' came into the room.Chris ran to Angel Wyatt moved to attack the Darklighter.

" Stay away from my FAMILY! " Wyatt yelled his hands up a heat wave ripped through the air. The Darklighter screamed in pain then burst into flames and vanished.

" Are you guys ok ? " Hermione asked

" No Angel's been hit." Chris said.

" Well he can heal himself...right?" Harry asked

" No it would kill him darklighter arows are made to kill whitelighters." Wyatt said as he picked up Angel .

" Take him to the hospital wing I'll get Professor Halliwell." Hermione said.

" Which one ?" Ron said

" All of them." Wyatt said as he ran out into the hall.

Angel felt like his body was on fire his wound was black his skin pale. Hermione turned right when they got to the hospitle wing.

the school healer was not happy to see Harry.

" What did you hurt this time Potter?" She asked.

" Not me the new kid was hit by an arow that was made to kill him." Harry said showing her Angel.

She went stright to work pulling the arow out of his side she stoped when the doors of the wing burst open and Hermione, **Chris, Wyatt**, Leo,and Piper walked in. Leo looked ready to rip someones head off, Piper was on verge of tears **Chris **and **Wyatt **showed a mixture of fury and fear. Leo ran to Angel and put his hands above the wound and let a warm gold light cover it. Angel felt better as the wound turned into nothing but a scar then into nothing at all.

" Hey buddy feling better?" Leo asked after Angel opened his eyes.

" I'm Fine." Angel said getting up off the bed.

" Oh no you don't back down you need to rest." The healer said.

" No I don't I was healed by my grandfather who has been healing witches since he died." Angel said.

The healer looked at Angel like he was mad.

" The Dead can't heal there dead ! " She snaped

" No they can't but Angel's can !" Piper snaped at the woman yelling at her grandchild.

" Well it is clear that you don't like my advise so you can go!" She snaped at them all.

Harry Ron and Hermione were doing there best not to smile no one had ever yelled at the healer like that.

The Next day Angel, Wyatt, Chris, Harry, Ron, and Hermione made there way to the great hall. Leo came up to them a smile across his face.

" What are you so happy about?" Angel asked

" The school healer was so angry about last night she refused to heal Paige and Piper who were attacked by a demon that piper blew up. she told them that she can't heal a bitch just a witch. Piper lost it and turned her into a cat no one can turn her back. So I'm the new healer." Leo said.

Angel and the others where holding there sides and rolling on the floor.

" Well If it isn't the little demon." Said a vioce from behind Leo. " Ten points for rolling on the floor another ten for attacking a student on the train."

Leo knew who this man was the headmaster told him to watch out for him.

" Snape I will have to fix your mess Ten points to Gryffindor because it was my wife who attacked Malfoy, another ten because they were on the floor because of a story I told them."

Snape's furry hit Angel hard not wanting to get into a fight with Leo Snape walked off. The day was not so fun Snape could never get tham with out Leo Piper **Chris** or **Wyatt**. Angel and Hermione sat in the headmasters office to change there times tables. Soon they were at luch with the others with Phoebe's class on the times tables. Luch was uneventfull untill the hall doors burst open.

" Who has the nerve to attack my son !" the blond man yelled.

" Mr. Malfoy I belive you are talking about me." Piper said.

" Aswell As me." Paige and Phoebe said

They began to argue but all hell broke lose when the sisters were flung across the hall. Angel flicked his wrist and Mr.malfoy flew into a wall. Angel was standing in the middle of the hall Harry ,Ron, Hermione at his side the others with the sisters.

" Mr. Malfoy Do not try that agin you will be killed if you do." Angel warned.

Mr, Malfoy sent another red beam that hit Ron and Angel at the same time Angel was hit by it frist and was flung into the wall and left a dent. Ron flew into a table. Hermione was hit by the next beam and flew next to Piper. Harry was hit in the arm and lost his wand. Harry was mad The headmaster was helping get students out The only others that could help were put under sleeping spells

his furry was buliding he flicked his wrist to stop the pain but sent Mr. malfoy into a table he flicked it agin and sent him into a wall.

Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Angel, and the other were up and watching this now. Piper heard Angel's warning and froze Mr. Malfoy.

Then Paige orbed him to the north pole.

" The North Pole you coulding orb him to hell." Piper said

" You know were hell is ? " Hermione asked.

" Yes we do Phoebe was Queen of hell or should I say all things evil." Paige said.

" Hey no Far I was being controlled by an evil baby." Phoebe said.

" Don't ask." Wyatt chris and Angel warned.

They made there way to there new rooms Albus thought it be best since Demons could bypass his sheilds.

" Well I will see you later since classes have been cancled for today." Harry said looking at his hand.

" Oh no you don't all three of you in!" Piper called.

Harry walked in to the room and looked around. it looked like a normal home.

"Welcome to Halliwell Manor." Leo said at there stuned faces.

" How ?" Ron asked.

" Albus made a door we made a portal." Phoebe said

A/N So There you go this was of corse a bad chapter because I think i jumped around alot what do you thing?


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Sorry it took so long

Chapter Nine: Prue's back and with a plan

Harry and the others waited down stairs while Piper and Paige grabbed the book of shadows.

" You Guys know any one named Barbus ? " Hermione asked

" Why ? " Angel asked a hint of fear in his voice.

" I keep having this dream where I'm walking down a hall and see this guy jumps out in front of Ginny. He start to wave his hand in his face and starts to tell us are fears and then he grabs Ginny and she goes crazy and starts trying to run from a Giant snake that's not there." She said.

" That's not possible." Wyatt said "Mom and the Aunts killed him."

" Who did we kill ? " Phoebe asked

" Barbus. There is no way for him to come back, right ? " Chris asked.

Piper dropped the book " Barbus is the demon of Fear he can't be killed he always come back. He's like A fucking sickness."

Hermione noticed Angel had gone quite. " Angel are you ok ? "

Angel didn't answer he wasn't even there it was like He had just been pulled out of his body.

**" Strange ." Wyatt said**

" Good or bad ." Piper asked

**" Bad he's been pulled from his body." Chris said.**

Angel looked around his defenses were up and his mind couldn't be found.

" I'm Fine Grams." He said waving his hand .

Piper put her hands on her hips and gave him a stern look.

" Ok, when I was growing up Barbus attacked me and aunt Billy. Aunt Billy tried her best to fight him off but Barbus got to me." Angel stopped

" And ? " Harry asked.

Angel sighed " He tried to get me to kill myself and it worked . When I woke up in the hospital the Doctor told Billy that I was ill and I would have to take some pills."

" That's the pills you took after that attack." Wyatt said

" Yes they were. Hermione if you have the power to see into the future Harry will have to learn to control his powers." Angel said

" They all will." Phoebe said.

She got several looks from everyone in the room.

" They all have powers Harry has Prue's , Hermione has mine and Piper's, Ron has Loe's lightning power, and Ginny has Paige's." She said.

Hermione Harry and Ginny looked at one another as Ron jumped up and down.

" Ron ! " Angel yelled when He jumped on his foot.

" Sorry ." Ron said sitting down as Angel glared at him.

Piper and the other sisters whom had left to talk about helping out the kids came back

" We going to help those we can Future Chris doesn't have full control of his power so Harry your on your own . I'm Sure Angel will help you." Piper said

" Or I could do it ." came a woman's voice from no where .

" That sounds like-" Piper began but was cut off by a ton of white light.

" Prue." Piper finished as Pure appeared in the center of the room.

" Prue oh I missed you so much !" Phoebe yelled hugging Prue who laughed as Piper hugged her the three crying.

" Paige ? " Prue said .

" Prue ." Paige said.

" Don't worry I'm not going to take your place you are my sister and nothing not even Barbus can make me better then you." Prue said.

" But your the great Prue Halliwell the one I can never be." Paige said.

" Oh honey we won't treat you any different than we do know." Phoebe said.

" You knew Prue longer." Paige said.

" But you were a witch longer ." Piper pointed out.

" Your much stronger than me." Prue said

Paige smiled and hugged Prue .

" You and me have a lot to talk about Paige but that will have to wait first we should explain." Prue said.

" Aunt Prue ? " Angel asked Wyatt.

" Your Chris's son right? " Prue asked.

" Yes I am. " Angel said.

" What are your powers ? " Prue asked.

" I have tons but so far I can only use two maybe three your's Pipers and Paige's ." Angel said.

Prue smiled " How much do you know about me ? "

" Only what was in Grams Diary That you died killed by a demon." Angel said.

" I thought as much ." Prue said. " We'll talk later ok."

" OK." Angel said.

" Well you will need to train every day or night your choice." Prue said.

" Night!" Came the response.

" Good ." Prue said.

" Well now that that's done here is a note go to bed ." Piper said and Harry, Ron, and Hermione left for Gryffindor tower.

When they were gone Prue turned to the others " First things first What do you need to know ? "

" How ? Why ? " Piper asked.

" the elders didn't want to be the one to tell Phoebe." Prue said.

" Tell me what ? " Phoebe asked.

Prue looked at Angel and he looked at Phoebe.

" What ? " She asked.

" The elders are sending you a Cupid to help you fine love." Prue said.

" What ? " Phoebe asked.

" Actually their sending him in hopes that you will fall in love with him. " Angel said

" I thought it was forbidden?" Phoebe said.

" No it never will be a forbidden love. There not going to put you through what they did Grandma and Grandpa." Angel explained.

**" Uncle Coop ? " Wyatt Asked.**

" Yes Uncle coop . But there is one thing you need to know." Angel said a grave look crossing his face.

" And what is that ? " Piper asked.

" The ultimate battle one which you must face the darkest times of your lives as well as Harry this year will be one of the hardest he has ever faced as well as one of the worst you have ever faced and in the end only one side can win good or evil it's up to us to save the world but Harry will face his demons to." Prue said.

" So what do we do? " Paige asked.

" Chris you teach potions don't you ? " Prue asked.

" No I got switched to wandless magic ." Chris said.

" So you teach those who can do wiccan magic to control their powers." Angel said .

" Paige what do you teach ? " Prue asked.

" Care of magical creatures." Piper said.

" So she can teach about demons ." Angel said .

Prue nodded. " Piper ? Wyatt ? "

" Defense against the dark arts. and Waytt teaches Muggle Studies." Piper said

" Ok Piper you teach them self defense. Waytt you teach the what house hold items can be used in potions ." Prue said.

" Sound good but what about Phoebe ? " Paige asked.

" Her job is to get Premonitions form the kids ." Prue said.

" And I'll keep an eye on Harry. " Angel said.

" Good now that that's settled dose anyone know how to stop an the sound of a drill in your ears." Paige said

" Well Paige why don't you go meet your first charge ." Prue said.

" huh ?" Paige asked

" the sound means you have a new charge and their calling you ." Prue explained.

" Oh and before I forget Leo gave up his powers to be with you Piper so he'll be home late tonight." Prue said.

" Great !" Piper walking up stairs to her room.

A/N : Sorry it took so long my computer crashed and My back up desks were damaged . I didn't really like this chapter but I wanted the last episodes of charmed to tie in with this story .The next Chapter will bring in Henry Coop and Billie as well as Pipers first class with the fifth years.

Also I'm working on another story that includes Angel but as Pipers long lost Twin brother who was kidnapped at the age of one by demons and all evidence of his existence was erased.


End file.
